mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RyanL181095/Ryan Kart 2
}}Mario Kart 8, stylized as MARIOKART8 and abbreviated to MK8, is a kart-racing game exclusive to the Wii U and Nintendo Switch. It is the second (mainly the third) Ryan Kart game in the series. Ryan Kart 2 was released on December 2, 2018 in Japan, November 30, 2018 in North America, Europe, and Brazil, and December 5, 2018 in Australia. A new feature, anti-gravity, is introduced to the Mario Kart series while past features such as gliding, underwater driving, vehicle customization, and bikes return. Gameplay In the second installment of the Ryan Kart series (even though it's the thrid), anti-gravity is introduced. In certain sections of maps, racers are able to drive on surfaces that are upside-down or tilted at a steep angle. This feature is heavily emphasized, with anti-gravity sections being present in every map, including old maps in Retro Cups. The ability to glide in midair and drive underwater returns from Mario Kart 7, as well as coins and vehicle customization. Bikes, last seen in Mario Kart Wii, make a return. The game also introduces ATVs, which are a new category of vehicle. Battle Mode returns, however in this installment, players battle on race tracks rather than specially made battle maps. Stamps are a new collectible in the game when unlocked. Online modes also return and can be played by up to two people on the same console. Ryan Kart TV, or MKTV for short, is a new feature where players can watch highlights posted by other players. Players can also share these highlights to YouTube. Modes Grand Prix In Grand Prix mode, twelve racers compete for first place in cups comprised of four races each. Racers are awarded with points based on their placements at the end of races, and the racer with the most points at the end wins. Time Trials .]] Time trials allow players to race for the best time possible, either on their own or against a ghost. It is not possible to play this mode with more than one player. VS .]] VS mode allows players to race, but with their own custom rule sets set such as changing which items appear, or modifying the difficulty. This makes a return to single player from Mario Kart 7, when it was only available in multiplayer mode. Here, it can be played alone or with up to four people. Battle Online Players can race and battle online, alone, or with another player. At the end of a race, players earn or lose VR based on how well they did the race. Players will have to pay to play a full accessible online. Players can only play Worldwide or Regional matches for free with their tickets. In order to access full online content; Wii U users will have to buy a Ryan Kart 2 Online Subscription on the Nintendo eShop. Nintendo Switch users will have to buy Nintendo Switch Online. Both versions will give you a free one month trial for fun online experience. Racers Default Racers Unlockable Racers Racer Statistics Similar to Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, Ryan Kart 3DS, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, racers in a specific class have their own stats. *'Speed': the top speed of the vehicle on land with normal gravity *'Acceleration': the amount of time it takes for the vehicle to approach its top speed *'Weight': the weight of the vehicle **Vehicles with higher weight can knock other vehicles more easily with lower weight. *'Handling': the turning ability of the vehicle on land with normal gravity *'Traction': the grasp of the vehicle **Vehicles with higher traction can stay stable on the road better than vehicles with lower traction *'Mini-Turbo': the length of the vehicle's mini-turbo speed boosts Vehicle parts Karts Bikes ATVs Wheels Gliders Unlocking criteria Characters Vehicle parts 'Special parts' Special gold parts are unlocked with the following criteria: *Gold Standard: One must obtain a minimum of one star ranking in all non-DLC cups of every engine class. *Gold Tires: One should beat the Staff Ghost on all 32 non-DLC courses, Or obtain 15,000 coins. *Gold Glider: One must obtain 10,000 coins. Courses Battle stages Staff Ghosts Items Items found on the track New items Returning items Absent Items Stamps amiibo Development Development started between late 2016 to early 2017. It was announced in the Wii U on March 30, 2018. On April 6, 2018 it was announced that Ryan Kart 2 will also release on Nintendo Switch. Updates * On April 12, 2019, Ryan Kart 2 will allow you to have 24 players at once with his huge birthday update. Reception Ryan Kart 2 won an award at "The Game Awards 2018", being the "Best Sports/Racing Game". It has also been nominated at the "Kids Choice Awards 2019" as "Favourite Video Game". Gallery Soundtrack Trivia! *Developement officialy started between late 2016 to early 2017. *Ryan Kart 2 was officialy announced on March 30, 2018. *Ryan plans to go through the Ryan Kart 2 production from November 30, 2018 to 2020 at the earliest. Category:Blog posts